Agonistes
by Bleupengwyn
Summary: After his classmate, Arthur Kirkland's death, many things had occurred in Alfred's life. Like receiving a letter from his dead classmate that is asking for his help. Chapter 2 edited.
1. Prologue

A bouquet of white roses covered in a green wrapper is the one that Alfred first saw when he entered his classroom. Seeing it on the desk next to his, he just shrugs it off and sits on his desk. As he looks on the weeping bouquet and the picture that is sitting peacefully on the desk, he can feel pity residing him. How come he died before the summer vacation started? Too bad. He decides to look on the picture. He sees a young man with ash-blond hair, emerald orbs and a pair of enormous eyebrows. Alfred can feel his eyes widening. This is the _one and only guy_ that he can't picture to die that easily. heck, he thinks that even a 6-wheeled truck can't make this guy's life end. In the picture is the portrait of their school's student council president and Alfred's classmate, _Arthur Kirkland_.

Alfred didn't know him at all. Well, except for the information that he is a British, the student council president of his school and his classmate. He is not close to him or whatsoever. Heck, they are not even talking at all. He is seeing him talking to Francis, Kiku and his other friends but they don't know each other. That's why he should not feel anything when he saw the unlucky guy inside a casket wearing appropriate clothes for the dead and looking lifeless. He decides to look in his mind furthermore if something had happened between him and the man inside the coffin but something or _someone_ is forbidding him to do that and he can't point out whom. When Alfred saw Francis, he smiled sadly to him for the sake of today's occasion and wave slightly.

"What is it?" Francis put his hand on Alfred's shoulders and squeezes it slightly.

"I am sorry about your lost." The baby-blue eyes meet the dark-blue eyes. He can see something in there but the sentence that the French had just said is the first one that registered his mind.

"W-what do you mean?" He tried to look on the other's eyes to find some answers but he just saw the same eyes look back at him wider than the usuall.

"What are you saying? Did you forget everything about _him_?" Francis sighs and turns around while waving his hand slightly. Too bad that he didn't saw the French smirked with mysterious glint his gracing his eyes.

2 days had past after his conversation with Francis. He didn't know what the hell had happened but he knew that Francis knows something he isn't quite aware of.

As he decides to go out to get some fresh air, he saw a white clean letter lying silently on his blue door mat. Examining it, he didn't saw anything rather than his name. He opens it carefully feeling if it is some kind of trap but as he opens and reads the letter, he can't help but be surprise to see _who_ sent it.

_Dear Alfred f. Jones._

_ Before you fully freak out and throw my letter on a blazing fire, I want to say that I am Arthur Kirkland. I don't want to say this for my ego is not letting me but I will ignore it just once. I am saying that I, Arthur Kirkland is unfortunately in need of your assistance for some incidents that I didn't cause or let's say started. __He__ orders me to fix it but I can't do it without any help. I decided to look for you because you are the one who started it so you should be the one who will fix it. Yes, you are reading it right. Because you caused it you git! And now I need to fix everything you've done wrong. _

_I am hoping that you will help me._

_Truly yours and yours alone__, _

_Arthur Kirkland. _

What is Alfred's expression? .FUCK.

-!

Okay Cut! So how is it? This is the prologue and it depends on you guys if I will continue it or not. Just review and it will make me write the next chapter faster. Oh yeah! Sorry if you see some grammatical error in there. Corrections will be great.

I need your comments about it. I accept any forms of review except for flames! Thank you for reading!


	2. 1st Crime: Part 1

**First of all, sorry for the late chappie... School work sucks and my depression hours (yes, that's school hours) are extended because of violin lessons and I am attending a new school but I'll try to update it every week. So, here it goes...**

Alfred can't help but seek out answers on why, how and when did that letter sent to his house by a man who is already dead for 2 weeks. As he starts looking for clues about Arthur Kirkland, all he is seeing is about the Briton's external information. Name, age, previous school and address, that's the only information he just got after days of investigation.

Enduring the lack of information, Alfred decided to visit the address he got from the school's data. But as he went there, Alfred was welcomed by a little antique bookstore that looks like abandoned for there is a rusty lock gracing the knob of the door. He looks at the paper and saw that he is on the right place. Alfred scowled at the paper but he just shrugged off and decides to go to his next destination.

It looks like Arthur just stay in one school before he attend his present school. Just like the first one, he was greeted by a century old school-but still functioning. If Arthur is not attending a high school, he will think that Arthur Kirkland is an old man because of the things that are associated with him. He was welcomed warmly that they even toured Alfred inside the school. But as they went inside the principal's office, he didn't waste anytime for he immediately asks about him. The principal, known as Frederich Edelstein and his secretary, Elizaveta Hedervary just smiled at him that makes Alfred shivered inside. They instant gave him some information about Arthur and they even gave him some papers about him. He knows that it is weird for a school to gave information about their student that fast but he just shrugs it off.

Still not satisfied, Alfred decided to go to their school's library. Typical, he knows, but as he browses all the books about Arthur- that is surprisingly many, something picks his interest. _A research about a wedding massacre 5 years ago._

He didn't know how a massacre is related with Arthur but he just settle to read to it. As Alfred continues to read the article, he suddenly stops when he saw that the article is ripped, leaving half of the page intact inside the book. So he turns the page, seeing an address written on it. He immediately tears it, hoping that this is some information about Arthur-even a minor one. He sprints so fast so that he can get to the bus station fast, but someone bumps on him. A short Chinese man with his hair kept with a pony tail suddenly gets the paper from the floor and gives it to Alfred. He realizes that it is the paper he rips from the book.

"It looks like you are in hurry aru." The said man brushes the invisible dust on his shoulders and looks at Alfred with a smile gracing his face.

"A-ah! Yes, Thank you for picking this one." Alfred gave him his blinding smile and decides to overtake the mysterious Chinese man but as he passes, the other puts his hand on Alfred's shoulder and smirks.

"I see that that article is about the massacre that happens 5 years ago aru. If you take some interests at it, you can go to the bakery on the next street." The hand disappears suddenly, making him look back and saw no trace of the man he just talked seconds before.

Decided to take the man's advise, he goes to the street next to it and saw a bakery like what the Chinese man had said. As he enters the store, he notices that the bakery is most likely selling Danish goods. His thoughts stops as he hears the door behind the cashier opens and saw a man with a flaxen-colored hair that is kept with a small Nordic cross above his right ear. The said man is looking at him with a stoic expression and a flickering small smile gracing his lips.

"What can I do for you?"

**Crappy I know. It is kind of rush but I'll try to edit it next time. **

**It is kind of obvious who it is. Yeah, I love Norway but it is not because of my adoration why he is there. For Iggy, just wait and he will appear sooner… If it's too fast-pacing, please tell me.**

**Reviews will work(Actually, it is really needed). I accept any kind of it except for flames**

**EDIT: I editted it already and TRIED to make it longer.**


End file.
